scacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna Vogel
Hanna Vogel, portrayed as the gorgeous Barbara Palvin, is part German, part American. Born into a wealthy family, most assume she's one of those stereotypical "rich chicks", little do they know, Hanna's not really like that at all. Hanna moved to SCA at the start of year three, where she met three of her best friends- Angie Fitzpatrick, Andy Sweetcat and Rowen Claire. ♥ Biography Early Life Hanna Vogel's life begun on the 13th of June, sixteen years ago. Her parents had met when her American father, a now succesful Bank Manager, visited Germany on his Gap year, and met Hanna's mum, a German beauty queen. They fell in love, and not long after, Hanna's dad moved to Germany to be with her mum. When they found out they were expecting their first, and only child, they got married, and waited for the birth of their little girl, Hanna.♥ Childhood Hanna was always destined for a good life, being born to a beautiful, and loving mother, and a father who's job meant that they'd always be fairly well off. Hanna spent the first six years of her life on a private property in one of Germany's wealthiest, most family-friendly areas. She started her education at a German school, and chose English as her second language. Little did she know that this would come in handy for when her father was offered a job in America, when Hanna was just turning seven years old. Her father accepted the promotion, and so the Vogel's packed up, and boarded the plane, with a one-way ticket to America. Once they had arrived safely, Hanna's parents bought a residence in sunny California, and found Hanna a public school, where she continued her primary school education. ♥ Adolescence Hanna was/is what some people would refer to as a 'sprouter', meaning a young girl, who is 'blossoming' into a beautfiul young women. This is certainly the case with Hanna. As she grew, she lost all of the baby fat, which was once considered cute. Her blond hair grew darker, but was silky, long, and gorgeous all the same, and all her teeth where there, meaning she was no longer the toothless terror she used to be. In middle school, Hanna kept up her goodmarks, and tried every oppurtunity that was given to her. She started cheer-leading as a flyer, and dabbled around a bit in soccer, and volley ball, but what she really loved was dance. By the end of middle school, nobody knew her as the 'German' girl anymore. She was just another californian girl,♥ Joining SCA Hanna was enrolled in SCA in year three. Her parents bought her her own apartment on Atlantic Isle, where she could stay during the school week, and have her own room to think, study, and have friends over. Hanna's first friend on the island was Andy Sweetcat, or just 'Sweetcat'. After meeting him, Hanna's confidence grew a little more, and she started making more friendships around the school, such as Angie Fitzpatrick, Rowen Claire, and Mia. If there was one mistake Hanna made during her first year at Seaside Coast Academy, it was falling for Cameron Hottie, Tiara Gold`s on-and-off boyfriend. Other then that, her first year was mainly a success- as she worked her way up the social ladder.♥ Appearance & Style Hanna Vogel's portrayed as the very gorgeous Barabara Palvin. She's got the ability to make heads turn wherever she goes. With long locks of honey brown hair that cascade down her back in loose curls, and frame her heart shaped face. She's got a slim, but healthy figure, and kissable rosebud lips, with a prominent cupid's bow. They sit beneath her ski-sloped nose, and above her perfectly scuplted, slightly pointy chin. Hanna's eyes are a dazzling blue / grey, with a light brown sunburst, framing her pupils. Her sooty black eyelashes frame her bambi eyes, making them dramatic, yet innoncent looking. Hanna had once been mistaken as a celebrity by clueless tourists, and was asked for a picture, due to her glamorous taste in fashion and admirable beauty. ♥ ♥ Style Hanna's style is girly, meets bohemian, meets hipster. She keeps up with the latest fashion trends, but works with them, until they're her own. It doesn't matter what she picks out of her wardrobe, though, you can be certain, she'll make it work.♥ ♥ Lookalike Hanna's `lookalike` is Barbara Palvin.♥ ♥ Personality Hanna's exuberant, and entertaining to be around. Her good looks mean guys are constantly falling for her, but Hanna's the type of girl who prefers to stay single, or be in the kind of relationships people don't take very seriously, 'Friends with Benefits', per se. She's confident, and has strong opinions on things, which can sometimes get her into trouble- but her charming ways make up for it. Hanna's got quite a sensitive nature, but she doesn't show it to often. She's afraid that if she does, people would use it against her, and take advantage of her. Besides her relaxed attitude to life, Hanna's a hardworker, and a perfectionist. If she wants something, she'll do anything to make it happen. Of course, in the odd occasion that doesn't work, her wealthy parents will be able to purchase it for her.♥ Relationships ♥ Trivia ♥